


Are we really just friends?

by LitiWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anger, Angst, Denial, Ignoring Feelings, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitiWrites/pseuds/LitiWrites
Summary: Keith and Lance share a special moment on New Years. It was supposed to mean something, right?**INSPIRED BY ART FROM THIS LOVELY ARTIST: https://matthewholts.tumblr.com/ **





	Are we really just friends?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by this comic: https://matthewholts.tumblr.com/post/171007363835/ive-been-reading-a-lot-of-shoujo-manga-lately

Keith had been following Lances conversations from the back of the class for a good five minutes now. Observing his animated movements. He wasn't talking about anything in particular, just switching from topic to topic in a matter of seconds. He looked like he was enjoying himself, laughing and smiling along with his friends. 

''...Speaking of New Years...Lance, what's going on between you and Keith? Are you guys like dating or something?'' One of Lances friends asked, shooting a glance at Keith. 

Keith looked away, not too comfortable with people talking about his relationships so openly. But he couldn't help the heat making its way on to his cheeks, nor the small smile that fought through his otherwise blank facade. 

''Yeah! People saw you two together at New Years!'' Another one chimed in, clearly very excited to hear the story. 

Keith closed his eyes, remembering the night he shared with Lance. Both of them standing shoulder to shoulder on the mountain, gazing at the fireworks. Turning to each other and watching the different colors explode vibrantly on the others face. Forgetting their past differences and petty fights. Just enjoying the company of each other.

The only signs of other people were down the mountain, where countdown shouting could be heard.  Hearing the countdown get lower and lower, searching for any sign that the other was not thinking about the same thing. Leaning closer as the last five seconds started...

"Five!"

Lance had cupped Keiths face, brushing his hair out of the way. 

"Four!"

Keith leaned into the touch, getting their faces closer together. 

"Three!"

Lance closed his eyes, and Keith followed.

"Two!"

Keith could feel Lance's breath against his lips.

''One!''

 

''Wh-What!? N-No..."  Keith's eyes snapped open, focusing his stare on the boy who looked like he was about to faint on the spot.

"Keith and I are just friends!'' Lance all but shouted, getting the attention of other classmates.

''Huh...really?" Could be heard, but Keith didn't pay attention to who it was.

''Aww...But we thought for sure that you guys were..." Keith tried to block everything out, he tried to look away, but he couldn't. And he felt so unbelievably helpless and broken. 

"Haha... nope, just..." Lance looked at him then. Making eye contact, and Keith looked away. 

"...Just friends."

 

Keith didn't hear what the conversation switched to next. He didn't hear the chatter of other students or the loud laughter. He could only hear his own broken thoughts pushing their way into his head. Clouding his rational thinking. 

Was Lance embarrassed by me? Do I mean nothing? Did that night mean nothing?

After so many years of pining over Lance, being in denial about who he was. Being in denial about what he wanted and what he needed, Lance made him feel like he had a chance, like they could be something. And now watching him, his face morphing into a happy one and then a surprised one. Not acknowledging anything he had just said, not acknowledging Keith. The sound of his voice when he denied the accusations, the _look_ on his face.

The broken thoughts started to push away and were replaced by anger. 

How dare he do this to me? How could he do this to me? I don't deserve this.

Keith pushed himself up from his seat, startling a few students with the loud screech that the chair let out. Almost all eyes turned to look at him, but he was only interested in one blue pair. 

''You-'' Keith started, taking long steps until he was face to face with Lance.

"-Will not treat me like this..." Keith pushed him backwards, causing Lance to lose balance a little bit.

"You don't have any right to talk about me like that." Keith pushed him once more, well aware of the strange looks he was getting. 

Stepping closer again, he could see the emotions pouring out of Lance.

''Keith I-'' 

'' _No-!_ '' Keith's voice broke, and Lance closed his mouth. 

Was he overreacting? Was it worth getting so worked up over this? Would he be reacting like this if Lance wasn't so rude about the whole thing?

Keith swallowed thickly. Trying to look anywhere but Lance. 

No, Lance played him. Lance gave him false hope. Lance-

"Keith, please...I-" Lance cut himself off, not really sure about what he was going to say. 

Keith looked at Lance, and staring back at him was someone he had never seen before. Someone with glassy eyes and a broken frown. Someone who didn't look like Lance at all. 

It was quiet for an uncomfortable amount of time, both of them were breathing steadily, keeping their tears in. Everyone else in the room seemed to be holding their breath, not daring to make a sound. 

Keith took a deep breath and looked down at his shoes.

"Are we really just friends?" He whispered, so quietly that only Lance could hear him. But before he even got an answer, he pulled himself away from Lance and walked out the classroom. Hearing rapid footsteps following him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfiction! I hope you enjoyed!  
> I swear Lance had a good explanation for his reaction, but I don't plan on continuing this.  
> English is not my first language, so If you see some grammatical errors, please let me know!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
